Die Alone
by Raindrops 93
Summary: Secrets and lies nearly always come out in the end. When Cameron is already sick who would want to see her die faster. With no police to help it leaves House and Chase to solve a very different case. r
1. First Syptoms

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't reconise

Die Alone

Chapter 1- First Symptoms

Robert Chase opened the door politely for his fiancé. They had dated for two and a half years and were engaged for half of that time. She smiled at him as she walked into their newly bought house. Work had been tough, their latest case had pushed everyone when his symptoms hadn't added up. They had tried to keep him alive, but they were always proved wrong with their theories, even House's. His heart had given out that afternoon. She walked up the stairs preparing for a shower as Chase prepared dinner. She took of her nametag, which read: Allison Cameron before removing the rest of her clothing. She turned on the cold and hoped in not bothering to put on the hot. The cool water falling on her skin helped her to relax from her day. She knew when becoming a doctor people would die but she always felt bad for the family's loss. She hated telling them, she hated the looks on their faces before they burst into tears. Watching their face as it loses its colour and their bodies shake. She shivered as the cold became too much. She turned off the tap and just stood there, thinking. She heard Chase call from down stairs "Dinners on the table." Cameron called back to him not realizing how long she was in there.

"Be down in a minute." She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel from the rack. She dries her face and as she lowered her towel she noticed some blood on the towel. _Nose bleed oh great_ she thought getting changed. She came down stairs with a tissue to her nose. Chase noticed the blood on the tissue.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, must have bumped it somewhere," Cameron replied. He came over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Under the tissue he saw her smile. He looked into her brown, soft eyes when he noticed something wrong.

"What smells so good,' Cameron asked.

"Nothing to exiting," he replied as he pulled out her chair as, she saw the spaghetti bolognaise on the table. They sat down to eat.

"Tough day," Chase asked hopping that was that he saw in her eyes.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the family." Chase let out a silent sigh of relief before noticing that Cameron was only fiddling with her food.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I think I'll go to bed," Cameron said standing up. She kissed her fiancé and walked up the stairs leaving Chase to think.

a/n: I know that this is short and not very exiting but I promise it gets better. I have written some more chapters but I will only put them up if you review.


	2. First Glimpse of Death

Die Alone

Chapter 2- First Glimpse of Death

Chase woke up to the sound of Cameron emptying her stomach. He was starting to get used to it. He sat up as Cameron walked back into the room.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm feeling better," she replied. He knew she was lying but he also knew she wouldn't say anything about it, so he didn't press the matter. With that she left the room.

He slowly sat up then rolled out of the large queen sized bed. He walked over to the left wall to where the cupboard was. He slid the door open to revel all of his clothes hung on the coat hangers neatly. He pulled out the clothes and started to get dressedAs Chase finished he walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where Cameron was now eating breakfast.

"Felling better, Allison" Chase asked pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, much," she replied passing Chase the milk. Chase looked up from his bowl and his eyes just stopped. Cameron's eyes caught his. She looked at him and gave him a look to ask him, what, without any words exiting her mouth. Chase shook himself out of it.

"I was just transfixed by your beauty." Cameron smiled which tuned into a laugh when he missed his mouth with his spoon. He gave her a look to stop, but then started to laugh himself. Then Cameron's pager went off soon to be followed by Chase's. Chase grabbed the keys as Cameron put the dishes in the sink.

"This had better be good," Cameron muttered as they grabbed their coats on their way out. The cold hit them hard in the face and ended up running to the car to avoid belting rain. They reached the car, cranked up the heater then left for hospital.

"Why did you call us in if there was no case?" Chase asked. His question was probably heard from the end of the hall.

"I got bored I wanted to see how you two would react," House replied with the sarcasm everyone was now used to.

"Lets go Chase," Cameron said to him softly so he would calm down.

"Chase? Chase? You two are going to wed and you still call each other by your last names." House started laughing out loud.

"Only here, it's different at home," Cameron yelled at him, succeeding in calming down Chase but not herself.

"I bet other things change at home too," he said before bursting into more laughs. The couple stormed out of the room together.

"Give me the keys Chase," Cameron demanded. He gave them to her and the each hopped in to their side of the car. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to take their anger out on the other.

All of a sudden the car jerked left.

"Lookout!" Chase yelled and grabbed the wheel and spun int in the other direction. The wheels spun on the wet road as a truck headed straight towards them. The truck hit sending them both lurching forward. Blood was streaming off both of them. Chase slowly raised his head and tuned to face Cameron. He grabbed her hand before the last thing Chase saw of flashing colour of blue and red until every thing faded to black with sirens still ringing in his ears.


	3. Good, Bad, What?

a/n: At the moment I'm putting up a chapter a day but since I'm away tomorrow you get a treat and have 2 put up today

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Die Alone

Chapter 3- Good, Bad, What?

He watched over her still body. She lay there in a coma while he got out with only a broken arm. He watched the monitors beep as they kept her alive. He pushed her hair to the side with his good arm as he looked at her innocent face. The way she laid there reminded him of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty with one difference, he couldn't awake her with a kiss. A single tear fell from his eyes. He hated to see her like this, so he kissed her on the top of her head and silently left the room. As he walked down the hall he passed the other vehicle's driver's room. He remembered the crash and he remembered the truck. Without thinking he entered the room. The other driver was in a coma and it was unlikely he would come out. They said Cameron would be out before the day was out. He looked around the room. In Cameron's every wall was covered with flowers from him and the other work colleagues. The man who lay before him only had a card. Chase walked over and picked it up. It read:

_Dear Eddie,_

_Get well soon_

_I know you will make it through_

_From your loving sister, Fiona_

Chase placed the card back and silently left the room. He walked down the hall back to his room. He hopped back into the uncomfortable hospital bed. He stared at the wall lost in his own scared thoughts. He was pulled out, seeing Forman and two other nurses run past his room. He pulled back his covers with one arm and followed the previous footsteps. He saw the second nurse run into Ed's room. He stood in the doorway as he heard the sound he was scared to hear. The long beep sound filled the room. His thoughts filled with fear for Cameron for she was in a simular state. Pain shot through his arm as House walked into the room bumping into Chase on the way.

"Charging, Clear," Forman yelled for a third time with no response. Forman took a step back and looked at House. He responded to the look by looking at his own watch.

"Time of death, 11:43 am," he said leaving the room. As he passed Chase he whispered, "Go see Cameron, she will wake up soon. I believe she would want you there." House continued on out as Chase stared at the ground before following his actions.

Cameron's eyes slowly opened. She looked over to her right and saw her fiancé's head bowed down. Her body ached as she tried to move to see him better. A single word escaped her lips which made his head jerk up instantly, "Hey." He looked at her and walked over to her, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like I hit a truck," she replied to his question. He smiled before the next question came up.

"How's the other guy?" She looked into Chase's and saw sadness.

"He passed away a little over an hour ago," He replied. Cameron turned to face the wall then asked, "Who caused the accident?" Before he could reply to her question the door opened. Both of their heads shot up at the same time. Wilson entered the room and immediately asked, "How are you?"

"If I'm the patient, why don't you tell me?"

"Well, three broken fingers and your left leg, your heart rates normal and no known brain damage."

"That doesn't rule out a lot," Chase said.

"Well, there is some good news and bad news. What first?"

"How bad. Just tell me the good," Cameron replied.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant. The baby hasn't suffered any damage that we can tell." Cameron's face had a look of shock upon her face.

"What?" Cameron looked up at Chase as he looked at her. Each had a huge smile across their faces. All of a sudden something clicked in Cameron's brain.

"What is the bad news?" she asked. Just as something had clicked in Cameron's head it was now Chase's turn.

"Why are you telling us this?"…

a/n: Please tell me what you think. Just a quick review will do. Is it good or the worst thing you have ever read. I'm not a mind reader so you'll have to tell me, please.


	4. Second Answer

a/n: I said I wouldn't post today but I am leaving alot later than I thought. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD

Die Alone

Chapter 4- Second Answer

"Cuddy," House yelled as he entered her office. She held up a finger to her lips.

"Okay, thank you for the heads up Officer. Bye," She put the phone she was just speaking into. "What do you want House?"

"Have you heard about Cameron?"

"The car crash, yeah but isn't that old news? So why are you only coming to me now?" She asked now slightly interested in what he had to say.

"When we were checking her up we made to discoveries. Can you guess?" He asked her with his sarcasm.

"Well, from the sound of your voice I'm guessing it's good, so lets say, she's pregnant."

"Good guess, now the other discovery," he said watching her trying to think of something. The phone started to ring. Cuddy walked around her desk and picked it up.

"Hello." Cuddy fiddled around with her file work and picked up a blank piece of paper. "I'll check that up, yes, six," she said continuing her conversation with the person on the other line. She opened up her desk draw and pulled out a pen. She scribbled something down. She held out the paper to House. He limped over and took it from her hand. He looked at the quick note. It read _What?_ He picked up the pen and wrote something down while Cuddy looked through her cabinet for a certain file. House limped out of the room as Cuddy finished her conversation, "Yes I'll see what I can do. Okay bye." She saw House walk down the hall then looked at the sheet of paper in front of her. The phone started to ring again. She just stared at the paper while the phone continued to ring. She finally snapped out of it and rushed out after House. She turned around the corner and jumped back when she saw what stood before her. House was standing up against the wall. She stared at him before he started to talk, "Thought you might want to talk. Do you know what it says or have been out of the act of medicine long enough not to remember? Or better yet what is it what dose it do to her body?"

"Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. It affects the white blood cells." House nodded

"But it mainly effects children and aldults over 50. It is also more common in males. Cameron's none of the above," Cuddy replied to his twisted questions.

"Exactly, it mainly affects the people you mentioned, but I think she just wants to be special." Cuddy started to turn away,

"Goodbye House." As she started to walk off, House stuck out his cane in front of her body. "I have one more question for you. What were you talking to the police officer about?" She looked at him then let out a sigh then said, "Come back into my office."

Chase had spent the last two hours trying to calm down Cameron and trying to accept it. He sat there hugging Cameron thinking while she had fallen asleep in his arms. He was angry with himself for not taking more notice. He had thought of it but threw the thought away because of the morning sickness. He slowly unwound his arms from around her. He kissed her and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall in search for a coffee. Chase pressed the button for the elevator and waited. He grew sick of waiting so he decided to use the stairs. On the second last stair he tripped. He started to fall forwards. Everything went blurry until he stopped falling. Luckily for him Foreman had come at that very moment. He caught him then helped Chase down the last step.

"Are you okay?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, I am just worried about Cameron."

"Look, I was just about to come and get you. You're wanted in Cuddy's office."

"For what?"

a/n: I got my info for Acute lymphoblastic leukemia from Wikipedia so I apoligise if I have got something wrong. Please review


	5. Last Breath

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a few unknown characters... that's it

Die Alone

Chapter 5- Last Breath

Chase walked up to Cuddy's office door. He knocked twice before entering the door. He looked at Cuddy and noticed that House was also in the room.

"Chase, what can we do for you," Cuddy asked him.

"Didn't you call for me?"

"No," House said, "Why?"

"Foremen said that you wanted me Cuddy," He replied and he started to get a bit concerned. House's pager started to beep. He looked down at it and looked straight back up. He stood up and ran as fast as he could with his leg. Chase ran after him. He watched in horror as he entered Cameron's room. After he hesitated he followed him in to her room. He looked over to her; she had an oxygen mask over her mouth. Foreman was already in the room before House, Cuddy and Chase.

"She'll be fine," Foreman said, looking over to the machines. Chase sighed and ran over to her side. Wilson ran into the room.

"Nice for you to join us," House mocked.

"I wasn't close to the room," Wilson defended.

"Chase, Wilson, Cuddy come with me. Foreman, watch her."

"She stopped breathing, yet her air ways stayed open," House said as he scribbled on the white board when they arrived at House's office.

"Are you saying that he's next victim is Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"Who? What? Who is doing what to Cameron?" Chase asked.

"Keep it to one question at a time. Sit down Chase." He did as House ordered.

"Chase, there is a serial killer on the loose. He or she..." Cuddy was cut off by House.

"It's a he."

"How do you know?" Cuddy questioned.

"It's always a guy," he stated like it was obvious.

"He**_ or she..._**" passing a quick glance towards House. "...chooses a victim from a hospital in the state. Police have tried to stop him with no success. Before he kills them he tortures them. There have been reports of him cutting off some of the victim's body parts; an ear, arms, legs. There has even been a case of him cutting off someone's tongue off." Cuddy stopped talking while Chase absorbed what she had just said.

"Why Cameron? Who did this to her?"

"Didn't you hear her?" House's question was answered with a glare from Cuddy.

"They don't know how he chooses his victims or who he is."

"Well if I find out whom it is..."

"That's what we're going to try and find out, to protect her. We'll start with how they stopped her from breathing, and then work from there," House said.

"He could have chocked her," Wilson suggested. House wrote it up on the white board. He then crossed it out, "There were no marks around her neck."

"Well it had to be able to let her start to breathe again, so that rules out any way of cutting her airway." House was busy writing.

"What if he smothered her face? Block the air from getting in. Using a pillow, maybe," Chase said, his voice drowned in his tears and sobs and staring down at the table. House wrote it down and then circled it. "We have our weapon. Sort of funny that she could have died from the thing she would have had pillow fights with. Wilson, get Foreman to get a DNA test on the pillow. Cuddy, call the police and inform them about Cameron."

"Who's the boss of whom?" Cuddy exclaimed exiting the room.

"What do you want me to do?" Chase asked as the door closed after Wilson.

"You are staying here. We are going to figure out who our killer is." Chase's face dropped. Then he saw a sudden flash. It took him a second to register that it was a flash from a camera.

"When this is over and we look back at this you'll find this funny," House said actually laughing.

"Cuddy said that he tortures his victims before he kills them. If she is right, then this is only beginning."

"Atleast you know what gender he is..."

a/n: What do u think, please review


	6. Answering Questions With More Questions

Die Alone

Chapter 6- Answering Questions With More Questions

"First question in our killer case, what questions need to answered?" House questioned picking out a marker from the whiteboard. Chase was silent while he thought. He looked at the whiteboard with ideas of who did this to Cameron.

"Fine if you won't talk I will. We know what, when, where and how. That only leaves out who and why. Let's start with whom. When we catch our soon to be killer..." as House said the last part Chase cringed. House ignored him and continued, "We'll get the confession and he will tell us why. Saves us some work."

"House it won't be that simple," Chase said trying to hold back a flood of tears.

"Fine, let's figure out what we know. She was suffocated with a pillow but not enough to stop her breathing permanently," House wrote up what he said on the board.

"Maybe or she could of stoped breathing and one of the nursing staff helped, until Foreman got there to get her to breath again. We weren't the first ones in the room."

"Good point. Let's try a different question. What about when?"

"I left her room at nineteen past four."

"My pager went off at four twenty-three. He had four minutes."

"I'm sure it would have been longer then that. Who had access to her room?" Chase asked trying to help.

"Anyone in the hospital, anyone who is here alive or who can leave his or her bed. Doctors, Nurses or even some sick-minded people who go in to see strangers dieing." Chase stared at him.

"What it's fun to find out what dirty things people have done in their life. You make them feel guilty and confessions start to pour out, well when they're awake of course. Anyway, to the point, finding out who had access to her room won't help us. But this question might." House paused briefly. "Who entered her room?" House stared into space thinking about what he had just asked Chase confusing himself. He rested his head on his cane and tapped it slowly on the ground. Chase fiddled with his fingers then suddenly lifted his head to look straight at House. This sudden movement caught House's attention. They stared at each other. Chase then spoke,

"Each room has security cameras right?" House stood up and signalled Chase to follow as he started to leave the room.

"House!" Wilson called after them. House turned around to see him running towards himself and Chase. "What?" House asked obviously wanting to get to where they were heading. Wilson held out a sheet of paper to House. House snatched the paper away; "Foreman could only find Cameron's and Chase's DNA on the pillow."

"Is that all?" House asked and watched Wilson reply with a nod, "Okay then. Good bye, sayonara, get lost. Get the picture you are not wanted. If you are looking for something to do, wait let me think. Oh I know you're a doctor, treat sick people. We only have a whole hospital of them." Wilson got the message that he was unwanted. "I've got clinic duty," He said leaving. Chase stared at House for the way he acted towards Wilson. House ignored him, walking into a small room. Chase followed him and saw that two of the walls were covered with he-had-no-idea-such-complicated-gadgets-existed. The other wall had TV monitors.

"I'm surprised you haven't thought of watching your soaps here," Chase said sarcastically. House scowled at him as the comment hit him, hard. House fiddled around with some stuff he had never seen before. "Here," House said pressing a button. "This is where you left." Chase watched the past repeat in front of his eyes.

_Chase's arms slowly unravelled from around her body. She stirred in her sleep as he sat up. Chase stroked her hair softly. He continued to stroke her hair for a couple of minutes. He stood and bent down and kissed her. Rising again he walked out of the room. Nothing happened for the next four minutes. Cameron still slept no one they could see entered. The screen froze._

House was sniggering until he pause the monitor. He raised his head closer to the screen.

"Chase, you said you thought you had left for longer?" Chase nodded so House continued, "You did…"

a/n: Do you like or hate DA (Die Alone). Atleast 4 reviewscto get an update since I still need to work on Chapter 7. Review I want your opinion


	7. Missing Time is a Mysterious Thing

a/n: thank you to all who reviewed.

Diclaimer: refer to previous chapters

Die Alone

Chapter 7- Missing Time is a MysteriousThing

"Chase, look at that clock," House said. "What time does it say?" They were still looking at all the monitors.

"Four nineteen."

"Now, if I rewind the tape to before you left. Okay now what time does it say?"

"Four nineteen. So the batteries might be dead or…"

"Taken out," House said finishing Chase's sentence.

"Is there a clock on the security camera?"

"Should be. Wait a second," House said pressing buttons. "Here we go. Oh, great it's been reset!" House stood up and left the room, leaving Chase once again to follow.

They arrived at Cameron's room and House barged in. To Chase's surprise Cameron was awake. Without thinking he ran to the side of her bed, flung his unbroken arm around her and burst into tears. She hugged him and cried along with him. House pretended to be sick in the corner. Cameron saw this and smiled.

"We do have a job to do here," House said. "Chase, can you get it down?" Chase Stepped away from Cameron. "The clock?" House nodded as Chase pulled over a chair. He pulled him self up on the top of the chair. With one hand he lifted off the clock from the hook and passed it to House. Cameron looked at House and Chase confused as House fiddled with the back. He showed the clock to Chase who was back on the ground. He held up the clocks back to Cameron, "See no batteries."

"What does that mean?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out," House said.

"This isn't your sort of case, shouldn't you let the police handle it."

"Oh, yeah sure it's your life at stake," He replied with his usual sarcasm. "Chase go and get me a coffee, I'll be in my office. Maybe if I stare at words long enough the answer will jump right out." Chase walked over to Cameron and kissed her. He then walked away and out of the room. House went to follow for once when he was stopped.

"House, how long…?" Cameron asked as she started to fall asleep.

"What are you talking about?"

"How long have you been going out with Cuddy?" she replied trying to stay awake

"How long have you known?" Cameron paused at his question while she tried to remember. "Three weeks. Now answer my question."

"If you answer one more of mine," House said.

"Okay."

"Did you see anyone enter this room," House said trying to get away from the subject.

"No."

"Four months," House said exiting the room as Cameron fell asleep.

Chase made House a coffee then took it to his office. Inconveniently he wasn't even there. Chase left the cup on his desk and wrote a note saying he went out for some air. The past week had been hard. He was sick of being tortured by some one and not even knowing whom it is. _Where are the damn police! _He thought to himself as he walked along another long corridor. He zoned out lost in more confusing thoughts. After a couple of minutes he finally came out and took him awhile to realize where he was. He was standing in front of a door. He twisted the handle and stepped out side. The cold wind nearly threw him back through the door he came. He was on the roof of the hospital. He came up here often. He came up here with the ring that now lives on Cameron's finger and had planned how to propose.

He walked closer to the edge and was now able to see the ground when he looked down. He saw how far away it was and yet he would reach it so fast if he were to fall. He raised his head to look at the sky. The rain had finally passed the day before but clouds were still threatening to continue. They stretched out in front of him and seemed to go on forever. He imagined what it would be like to fly amongst them with Allison. _No,_ he thought. W_ith Allison and our child. _This thought put a smile on his face. _I promise, that we will fly together, as a family. _

He final came back inside. He didn't realise how cold it had been out until he came inside the warm hospital. He walked down the stairs with a slight spring in his step and a new hope in his heart.

"Chase!" someone called out from behind him. The way his name was called made his blood run cold. He turned around to see Foreman running towards him.

" It's Cameron. She's disappeared!"

a/n: there may be a wait before I get chapter 8 up. r&r


	8. Fists of Blood

Die Alone

Chapter 8- Fists of Blood

Disclaimer: I only own my **evil** plot.

_Previously:_

"_Chase!" someone called out from behind him. The way his name was called made his blood run cold. He turned around to see Foreman running towards him._

"_It's Cameron. She's disappeared!"_

Chase ran. He ran through the halls until he came to Cameron's room. He pauses for a moment and gained enough courage to see what was in there. He tuned into the room to see she, indeed, wasn't in there. He then noticed everything else in the room. The beds mattress was half on the floor with all the sheets pulled off. There was water on the floor with broken glass and white roses next to it. He had bought those flowers for her. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. We bent down and picked up a single rose. He slowly twirled it is his hand watching, until he noticed a splatter of blood smudged across its petal. _Cameron?!_

"Chase? Are you ok?" panted Foreman. _Oh yeah, I'm fine, except that my wife-to-be is missing, with a serial maniac on the loose wanting her dead. _Instead of saying what he thought he chose the silent option. He slowly turned to face Foreman though he didn't look at him. Again he ran.

* * *

House was just about to enter Cuddy's office when he heard running footsteps behind him."House!" Chase yelled. He started tuned to face him but was thrown back as Chase's fist contacted with his left cheek. House dropped his cane in surprise. Chase pulled back his left, non-broken, arm to take another swing. Another arm from behind grabbed him from behind. 

"Put it down," he whispered into Chase's ear, "Lower it. I know you don't want to hurt him. I know that you're angry but it isn't House that you're angry at." Cuddy appeared from around the corner.

"Chase calm down. I promise that we will find whoever is torturing Allison," she pleaded. He thought for a moment before pulling his arm sharply away from Foreman's grip.

"Everyone in my office," Cuddy demanded.

"Sorry House," Chase mumbled following Cuddy through the glass doors.

"Okay, so what is the plan now?" Chase asked to no one in particular when they were all seated.

"We can check the security tapes again," House suggested his face slightly red on the left side. He was just about to stand up when all the lights went out.

"Right on cue," House said sarcastically. He reached down into his own pocket and pulled out a red torch. He spun it around his hand then flicked it on.

"I'm always prepared," House shrugged to answer everyone's questioned faces. He started to shine the light into Cuddy's eyes and laughed at her squinting.

"I should probably go and check on the patients," Cuddy said.

"I'll help." With that Cuddy and Foreman left the room, leaving House and Chase alone. House stood up and went to follow the others out the door.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked quietly.

"I'm going to look for clues. We still have a killer to catch.'

"What's the point if he's probably already killed her anyway?"

"You don't know that. You know with your head and fear with your heart. At the moment your heart is too big for your own good." House grabbed Chase's shoulders and looked at him dead in the eye, "I need you to help me to catch this killer. You need me to catch the killer since the police seem to have no interest. Let's go back to her room and see if we can find some clues." Chase nodded slowly. They both walked out in silence.

* * *

"Whoa," House whispered at the sight. "Um, well I'll take the left." The both began to search the destroyed room. It took both of them to get the mattress back onto its frame with House's leg and Chase's arm. After a good 20 minutes they were starting to give up, until Chase looked up. 

"Hey, House," he said still staring up, "What's the time?"

"Uh," House looked down at his arm, "10:59. Can I ask why?"

"Look at the clock." He did so and as he did a confused look fell upon his face.

"What the hell?!" The clocks time had changed.

"What do you think will happen at 11:56?" Chase asked nervously.

"I got no idea, but whoever is doing this is playing some sort of a sick game." They continued to stare at it with horrible ideas running through both of their heads, each worse then the last.

* * *

They had come back to Cuddy's office to find Foreman and Cuddy sitting down. Chase joined them while House picked up a marker and started to write on Cuddy's window. 

"What does 4:19 and 11:56 mean?" Foreman questioned.

"That's what we want to know. Any ideas...I'll take your silence as a no." They all sat in silence for ages, all wanting answers.

"It's 11:50," House mentioned. The comment made everyone's head shoot up but still they waited for something to happen.

"Its past 12 o'clock," House said now even more confused then 10 minutes ago. Suddenly the door opened revealing a black figure. Cuddy screamed while everyone else let a gasp.

"Whoa, it's just me," said the familiar voice of Wilson. Cuddy let out a sigh of relief while the others laughed nervously.

"By the way, this was outside the door. I tripped over it." Everyone looked at each other scared of what would be inside it.

"What? No joke of how I'm so clumsy," Wilson directed a comment towards House. House didn't reply he just stared at the box that Wilson put on Cuddy's desk like everyone else was doing.

"Open it," House then whispered. Wilson picked up the box then dropped it onto the table and stepped back holding a hand to his mouth. Cuddy screamed again and Chase threw up in the corner. Foreman copied Wilson's actions looking green and even House looked scared from the sight. The black box was lined with plastic. There was blood all through out it. On top of the plastic layed someone's left hand with Allison Cameron's ring still on the finger.

* * *

**a/n: I am sort of stuck for what to do in my next chapter. Do you want to find out who is doing this? Also I'm still looking for ideas for motive. There have been brilliant ideas but some don't fit in with the killer. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. r&r**


	9. Friendship and Trust

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters

Die Alone

Chapter 9- Friendship and Trust

_Previously:_

* * *

House sat staring at the white wall. It seemed to be the only thing clear at the moment. He heard a murmur from behind him. Chase had fallen asleep in his chair. His arms were resting on the table propping his head from the table. House knew that he was talking in his sleep but he couldn't make out what he was saying. There was light slowly creeping across the floor. Hours had passed since their last shock. After Cuddy had calmed down she had taken control. As House had put it she had _bagged it, tagged it and taken it away. _He didn't want to know where she had taken it and hoped that he wouldn't need to know. Chase was still talking and some things were becoming a bit clearer. 

"…Twice…no…time…Allison" House had missed words so none of it made sense. He waited to see if he could make out more but nothing came. The light had continued to grow and was now shining onto his face causing him to stir and lead to him waking up.

"Morning," House muttered. Chase sat there in silence his head lowered. House sighed and sat down across the table from Chase.

"Look, I'm still going to try to find her."

"What? Why?" Chase's head started to look up.

" Cause you two are some of the closest friends that I have and I care bout you both."

"But her hand…"

"Doesn't say that she is dead. So are you still up for it?"

"Okay," Chase replied, "then what do we do now?"

"See the cause of the black out."

* * *

"So you think that the power cut was intentional?" Chase asked coming up to the hospitals power box. 

"So far nothing has been a coincidence. Everything has been planned. What I want to know is how they know our every move? Where we are and will be at every moment? Anyway let's open up this baby." House pulled back the piece of metal in the way of the electrical wires.

"Darn, I was hoping that I would be wrong." All the wires had been cut.

"This is a perfectionist to the last detail. I'm running out of ideas. You got any?" Chase thought for at least a minute. "Let's check the clock," Chase suggested still chocking back his tears.

"Whatever you do, do not buy me a clock as a present for Christmas."

* * *

This scene was now to familiar to them but it hadn't become any less confusing. They were standing in Cameron's room staring at the circle on the wall. 

"Time?" Chase asked but House was already looking at his watch.

"They match. It's the right time." Indeed they both read 8:17.

" What do…" Chase's question was cut off by a loud bang on the door. Chase ducked from instinct while House turned around just in time to see a person in black run past. He limed out of the door but whoever it was had already made it around the corner and he knew that they wouldn't be able to catch up.

"What was that?" Chase asked still sounding scared.

"I don't…" he had started to reply until he had tuned around. On the door was a CD case. He walked over and pulled it off. He had expected for it to be stuck but came off quite easily. _Sticky tape, that's it, only sticky tape. Maybe I'm giving this person too much credit. _

"What's that?" Chase asked nearly making House jump.

"It's a CD."

"I know that but does it say what's on it?"

"No. I knew that the power was cut for a reason. We can't even watch this to find out," House said more to himself then to Chase.

"What now?"

"You up for a coffee."

"We don't have any power to boil the kettle," Chase reminded him.

"Right, how bout a water?"

* * *

House handed Chase a glass of water and went to sit down while Chase stared out of the window. House was out of ideas but didn't want to take away his friends last hope that now lay on his shoulders. _Would I really classify him as a friend? A friend is _a _person whom one knows, likes to be around, and trusts. I have known him for over three years. I know the way he thinks and acts. I don't think that I like him or maybe I do. OK I'm just going to say he's good company. I think he's only the third person I have ever trusted. I know that he has a lot of trust in me._

"House! You in there," Chase said waving his hand in front of his eyes. House blinked.

"I just had a thought."

"Care to spit it out?'" House asked anxiously.

"We might not have power in the hospital but we could go to any building around."

_Duh, that seems so obvious now _House thought.

"What about Cameron? If we leave we will be leaving her open to an attack."

"I've thought about that and we haven't been able to avoid them in the hospital. I don't think that anything will happen if the clock hasn't been set. What do you think would happen if we took the clock?" House thought before he spoke, " I don't think that that would help. I think that whoever this is would use a different clock. At least we know where this one is."

* * *

They came to Cameron's room again, expecting the worst. 

"Didn't we close the door last time?" Chase whispered. The door was slightly open. The blinds were also closed. Chase had a rush of panic go through him. The both walked slowly to the door. They could see a man standing on a stool. The clock wasn't on the wall so they assumed he was holding it. He was facing away from them dressed in black. House held up three fingers then took down two and mouthed the word "one." He reached out for the door and mouthed "two." He then said three and ripped back the door. The man dropped the clock in surprise. He turned to face House and Chase. Two familiar eyes now looked at them. Yet there was an evil sort of glint that had never been there before. The man who he had trusted the most was now standing opposite him.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the wait but I had an assinment to complete and I was left with a hand I didn't really know what to do with. Then why did I do it you ask. The answer : sounded cool at the time. Yeah, i know stupid but it's true. Anyway I'm now on holidays but I'll be away for the last week on a camp (with no computer screams) So I will try to at least put up one more chapter before I leave. thank you to those who reviewed and i hope that you enjoyed this chapter. r&r **


	10. Never Trust, Not Even Technology

**A/N: Hey there. Sorry that this chapter took longer to put up then I would of liked. Anyway, it's up now so enjoy**

Disclaimer: Do you see this sort of plot on House? No? That's because I don't own it (even though I wish that Icould).Die Alone

Chapter 10- Never Trust, Not Even Technology.

_Previously:_

_House held up three fingers then took down two and mouthed the word "one." He reached out for the door and mouthed "two." He then said three and ripped back the door. The man dropped the clock in surprise. He turned to face House and Chase. Two familiar eyes now looked at them. Yet there was an evil sort of glint that had never been there before. The man House trusted the most was now opposite him._

* * *

"So, which of your questions would you like to ask first?" Wilson asked slyly. He stopped walking about a ruler length (30 cm) in front of them and then crossed his arms. Chase's mind was screaming, _GET HIM! He's the one hurting Cameron. Get him before he escapes, _but his body wouldn't do as it was told. He felt as if his feet were attached to the floor. He just stood there staring and House seemed to have the same reaction.

"You really need to remember to remember to wipe the whiteboard clean once you have finished with it." Both House and Chase remained motionless.

"Oh come on! Who, what, when, where, why and how, those were the questions you had written up. Of course back then you had a few more answers. Now you only know the who, yet, you didn't know that until 5 minutes ago," Wilson continued.

"I don't suppose you could tell us what's going to happen in four minutes, could you? That would answer two other questions. You could answer where, why and how while your at it," House suggested. He couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

"You've known me long enough to know that I won't do that. Oh but wait, I'm the only person that you haven't been able to read like a book or at least that's what you think." At House's last comment Chase's gaze left Wilson's eyes and transferred to the fallen clock. It had a crack across its face but it was still clear to see that the hands pointed to 1:17. Wilson noticed this then taunted, "So you have worked out the clock but to be truly honest it wasn't really that hard. You'll just have to wait to find out what will happen." Chase finally lost his temper and snapped out of his 'trance'.

"How can you say you your being truly honest. Obviously you haven't been honest since I met you. The only way you could possibly be honest is to admit what you have done. Admit to being the serial killer that has killed my fiancé," Chase yelled. He hadn't realised that he had walked towards him. They were standing so close that they could feel the other breath onto their skin.

"More like soon-to-be killer," he whispered sending chills down both House's and Chase's spines.

"Serial means more then one," House said. Chase went to punch Wilson but House put a hand out to stop him.

"Hurting him won't help us get Cameron back. It will only be a second wrong. Although his was a whole lot larger it still wouldn't be right."

"Two wrongs were only the beginning," Wilson sneered. House was then the one who punched Wilson in the arm. Chase watched Wilson fall to the floor; a needle still remained in his arm.

"He didn't see me grab it when you were yelling at him. That's why I stopped you," House explained, "Tie him up."

* * *

"Something should have happened by now," Chase pointed out to House once they had finished tying up the unconscious Wilson down to a chair. House gazed down upon the fallen clock. House tipped his head slightly to the side and was deep in thought. He stared at the clock hoping for an answer.

"What if he didn't finish setting it?" He said more to himself. Chase had a puzzled look on his face. They stood in silence until it was broken by the sound of Chase's stomach rumbling.

"When was the last time you ate?" Chase shrugged to respond. He had been to worried about Allison to think about eating.

"I'll go and get us some food while you watch him," House ordered with hate as he pointed to the lump in the chair. He limped over to the door and slid it open. He went to step out but he noticed a silver square at his feet. He bent down and picked up the laptop. He tuned around and re-entered Cameron's room. He sat down on the bed and opened up the laptop. There was a note with two words on it: jwilson and cd849-051. He pulled it of the screen and pressed the power button. Chase read the note and then sat down next to House looking at the screen.

"They're the username and password," Chase stated. House logged onto the computer before reaching into his pocket pulled out the CD. He opened that disk tray and placed the CD in the machine. They waited until a movie popped up. He hit play and they watched in silence.

_There was a room a lot like they were in except that the walls were round. The image was slowly rotating. The screen continued to move until the bed was in the centre of the screen. On top lay Cameron with hospital robes and a bandage on her left wrist where her hand used to be. It looked as if she was dead except you could see her chest move up and down as she breathed. Her face was really pale._ Chase was crying. Half from relief that she was alive and the other was from the pain of seeing her so ill. House had paused the screen as something new popped up onto the screen. Someone was holding up a syringe. The label matched the one on the needle in Wilson's arm but this wasn't what made them stare. It was the hand that held it. It was brown in colour and couldn't be mistaken. Foreman was holding it to the camera. The silence they were sitting in was broken by the loud sound of a gun being fired.

* * *

**a/n: Hope you likey. Please tell me. r&r**


	11. Behind The Wall

Die Alone

Chapter 11- Behind The Wall

**A/N: Hey guys I just want to warn you that there is a character death in this chapter and there will be more in this story. If you don't like that no one is making you read this.**

_Previously:_

House had paused the screen as something new popped up onto the screen. Someone was holding up a syringe. The label matched the one on the needle in Wilson's arm but this wasn't what made them stare. It was the hand that held it. It was brown in colour and couldn't be mistaken. Foreman was holding it to the camera. The silence they were sitting in was broken by the loud sound of a gun being fired.

* * *

Have you ever heard the sound a gunshot? How it echoes off of everything never seeming to fade? If you haven't, imagine the sound off TV but louder. That it doesn't matter if it was shot far away or close it still sounds like it was shot right next to you. It's a sound that you never have heard but if you hear you immediately know what it is, also like the sound of a car crash. It is being human that we know these sounds and yet may never even know or hear them. That was the sound that shocked the building. Although the blow didn't last very long the screams that followed were nearly as loud. Patients and their loved ones were running in all directions trying to find an exit. Those who couldn't walk were carried as well as crying children. It's amazing how a time of panic and horror can bring people together and yet tear others apart. The scene that lay before House and Chase was absolute chaos but they watched on terrified. This scene also brought a slight smirk onto the lips of a witness in the background making sure that they weren't seen. The observer swept away unnoticed kicking a limp body that lay where they had placed it. In a room only two living people knew existed.

* * *

"It's over," Chase whispered walking out into the now deserted corridor, "She's gone." He fell to his knees and began shaking and tears flowed down his face.

"Maybe… or she could still be alive. We saw her alive. Don't give up," House said looking as if he would cry too. Chase slowly stood up and turned to look House it the eye, "We saw her alive on a DVD. It had to be taken at least four hours ago before we got it. Since then we have heard a gun shot. House do not tell me not to give up when that is what you need to do. GIVE UP! You're obsessed by…by trying to solve this. You are not a cop. Let them do them their job. Quit trying to save that day, quit trying to be the hero. Even heroes fail. You need to let go."

"I know I'm not a cop but do you see any around here. If they won't do their job someone has to. We heard a gun shot that doesn't mean that she was its target," House replied to Chase's yells.

"Even you know that that's not true. Quit trying to give me hope. Yes I'll admit, that you have given me enough hope to keep going, but the more you give the more it hurts to be taken away. House, just leave me be." His yells turned softer as he walked off in search of the church. House watched him walk away and then punched the wall beside him.

"Chase!" He turned back to face House.

"What?" He sobbed through his tears.

"Listen to this," he answered when Chase again stood at his side. He banged the wall in the same place before banging the wall on the other side of the corridor.

"They sound different. It's almost as though it's…"

"Hollow," House finished for him. He pushed on the wall but nothing happened. He then banged his arm into the wall. The timber behind the wall split in to two. He stood it the doorway.

"Cameron's not dead… not yet."

"How do you know?" Chase asked.

"I don't, but I do know that she wasn't shot. There was only one bullet shot." He took a step back to show Chase the sight. All he could do was stare. Forman laid on the ground his eyes white and a bullet in the middle of his forehead. A trickle of blood ran down the right side of his face. They stepped over the body that once belonged to their friend to get a better look of the hidden room. It was empty but a door was on the other side. House grabbed the handle and twisted it, surprised to find it unlocked. He pushed the door and it swung open.

"Allison?" Chase said again whispering. He ran into the round room to the single bed and hugged the body. He was crying, for the first time in a long time, with tears of joy. He didn't care at the moment that her hand was missing; her being alive was more then enough. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Robert?" she croaked. They were then both crying and holding each other as though the world was ending.

"It's okay now. I'm here. I'll keep you safe," Chase said comfortingly._ You can't, Chase. So far together we have failed. There are at least two killers in this hospital, Wilson and the unknown and only us. We no longer have people here to spot them, for them to watch out for. It's like we are swimming with sharks and we just lost the cage we had for protection. _House's head shot up grabbing Chase's attention.

"Wilson!" Chase carried Cameron back to the room as House limped on beside them. They arrived at the room only to find it empty. The rope that held Wilson lay in the centre of the floor.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's shorter, i'm sorry but I really wanted to get it up. Hope you enjoyed and you can always let me know by reviewing (hint hint nudge nudge)**


	12. Shattered Glass

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own House, MD or any of the characters exept for Emily and any others you don't reconise.

**a/n: Sorry it's been a while. 4th termlots of work and assignments (oh I also got a bit lost with ideas). Also I'm still new to FF so please mention if you think this is the right rating or if it needs to go up. Thanx and enjoy!**

Die Alone

Chapter 12- Shattered Glass

_Previously:_

"_Wilson!" Chase carried Cameron back to the room as House limped on beside them. They arrived at the room only to find it empty. The rope that held Wilson lay in the centre of the floor._

Cameron stood not knowing where to turn next. She slowly turned down a corridor on her right. She followed it or what seemed like hours and the white walls almost sounded like they were talking to her. There were no windows or doors anywhere in sight and lights above were very dim. Cameron started to walk faster as she felt eyes watching her. She came to a door with another corridor to the left. With both of her hands she pushed on the door. It was stuck. She took a step back before crashing her shoulder into it but it still wouldn't budge. She turned around at the sound of laughing behind her. Wilson was slowly walking up the corridor; a surgeon's scalpel rested in his hand. There was a sharp pain on her left wrist. Looking down she saw small cut appearing on her wrist. She raised her head and let out a scream. Blood was pouring down the walls, dripping onto the floor below. She sprinted off to the left as panic swallowed her body. Her footsteps echoed as she continued to run. She was panting hard as each breath she took felt like a stabbing in her chest. She looked over her shoulder and could no longer see Wilson following her. She noticed a door to the right. She stopped in front of it and swung it open with ease. She screamed at the sight before sprinting off again, leaving Foreman's body to fall to the ground. She ran around the next corner but decided to skip the next and kept running forward. It was a mistake. She came to a dead end and when she turned around to go back she came to find herself blocked as Wilson stood in front of her smiling evilly. Tears of fear rolled down her cheeks mixing in with her sweat. Blood dripped down her hand and she was gasping for air. A black figure came out from behind him. The only thing she could see was the person's pale hands and their eyes shinning blue. She watched as they raised their hand to the black mask and watched as they whipped it off. Cameron's face had a look of fear planted across it. She recognised the face. She saw it everyday.

"Boo!" House taunted as he watched her squirm. She screamed again.

"Cameron," he continued to ridicule, "Cameron…Cameron…Allison...Allison." Each time he repeated her name it sounded less like a mock, but there was a sound of concern. It started to sound like…like Chase.

"Allison…wake up." Her eyes flew open. She found herself covered in sweat and pushed herself up from the bed.

"Are you okay," he said stroking her hair as she fell back down to the bed. Slightly shaking she slowly nodded her head.

"Where's House?" Cameron asked her voice shaky, looking around.

"He's gone to steal some food for dinner. You're not alright, are you?"

"No, I'm not." She continued to fill in Chase with her nightmare.

* * *

House had arrived back and they ate their salad (since he couldn't cook anything without the power). Cameron had finally calmed down enough to start questioning her. She, unfortunately, didn't know much more then they did but she had seen the second killer. She described the person from her dream. She had never heard them speak for her to hear but it seemed as though they were in charge. Cameron then told them of how Wilson tortured her with their plans to cut off her hand before putting her to sleep to complete it. How they again put her to sleep again when she almost escaped. She also knew about the clock that still remained on the floor. House had almost given up on finding out new information when he came to his final question, 

"What about Foreman? Apart from that he is dead."

"What about him?"

"Did you ever see him around?"

"No. Do you think he has something to do with all of this?"

"Can one of you answer in a straight answer, please?" Chase asked a bit too loud.

"Let's show her the tape."

* * *

"I think that would have been taped Wednesday. That was the last time that they put me out," Cameron mentioned once it finished. Chase wiped tears from his eyes. Although he now knew that she is safe he still felt fear for her safety. 

"What now?" Chase asked avoiding eye contact with House. No one spoke for a minute as they thought.

"All I have is to check out our hidden room," House suggested.

"I got a better idea. Why don't we get out of here? We don't have a reason to stay anymore, now that Allison is safe," Chase said.

"No, none of us are safe while we are still in this hospital. You're right; we need to get out of here. Then we shall re-call the police and let them finish this." Cameron and Chase stared at him. He replied to them with,

"This isn't my puzzle to solve. This one's 3D and all we have done is solved one side. We're doctors we solve medical cases. Police solve whatever kind of case this is. We're in over our heads and our blue eyed, pale friend knows us and this hospital too well. Also they have everything planned; we're running with no information."

"Let's go," Cameron pleaded. Grabbing anything they needed from the room before heading out. They didn't get very far when they heard glass shatter behind them. A scream followed and rang throughout the hospital. They looked back and at each other. House started to limp towards the sound while the couple remained still.

"Come on! If your not going to leave at least follow. We might find the second side to this puzzle," House said

"As long as we'll still call the police."

* * *

"Since the phones don't have power and my mobile is dead it could be a bit difficult to call the police," House groaned. 

"We can ask for a phone out side of the hospital," Cameron suggested.

"What about the scream. I think that we are in this far enough to continue with it. We are probably already going to get in a ton of trouble for not telling them sooner. Anyway the girl that screamed could be injured and I'd like to see them call an ambulance to a hospital. Screw the police!" Chase yelled letting out some of his anger that had been building up.

"Whoa, I like your new attitude. Let's go on a hunt for broken glass," House called behind him as he started walking off. They didn't have to look very far, try the second corridor they tried. Glass covered the floor with all of their edges sharp.

"Everyone got shoes on?" House asked sarcastically as he ventured on through the spikes.

"I actually don't," Cameron exclaimed looking down towards her feet. Chase lifted her of the ground and carried her in to the room House had just entered. He found a place without glass covering it and placed her down. They heard whimpers coming from the corner. A coma patient lay on the bed in the centre of the room. Looking around the beds corner Chase and House saw a small girl curled up into a ball sobbing quietly. Cameron, treading carefully, came and stood in front of the man and bent down in front of the girl, who only pulled back in top the corner further.

"It's okay, we're her to help," Cameron soothed. The girl slightly relaxed.

"What is you name?"

"E…Emily."

"Emily, that's a pretty name. My name's Allison and these are my friends Robert and Greg."

"They call me House." Emily laughed slightly,

"That's a funny name."

"Why didn't you leave with everyone else?" Cameron asked.

"I didn't want to leave without mummy," she replied pointing at the bed.

"What about your daddy?"

"He went to the bathroom and didn't come back."

"Emily, I know that this will be hard but can you tell us what happened here," Cameron asked softly. The young girl looked into Cameron's eyes and slowly nodded her head, "A man came in. He said he was a doctor looking for people who didn't get out. He pulled out a rock from his pocket and threw it at the window. He was scary." She began to cry.

"What did he say his name was?" House asked.

"I don't remember. I want to go home." Chase carried Emily out of the room and returned to carry Cameron.

"The mother passed away. Probably when the power went out," House stated. Turning his back he walked out of the room with Chase and Cameron following.

* * *

They were nearly out of the hospital when the saw someone blocking the exit. 

"That's him," Emily whispered into Chase's ear. He was carrying her to speed up their exit. Wilson stood with his arms crossed in front of the doors. Cameron screamed as someone pulled her into a close room. No one had seen the person in black sneak up behind them. Chase put down Emily and ran to the door and banged on it. He tried to break down the door with no success. After a while Cameron stopped screaming. Blood slowly streamed under the door.

"Allison…Allison!" Chase yelled through streams of tears. House watched on feeling helpless and the little girl wrapped her arms around his leg. She was crying her head buried too scared to look. House looked back where Wilson once stood. Chase was unlucky though. He never saw her body. He never saw the blade of glass in her body. It was left with his imagination, which is a hell of a lot worse.


	13. Torn, Tattered… Broken?

Disclaimer: I only own people or places you don't recognise.

Die Alone

Chapter 13- Torn, Tattered… Broken?

**a/n: Sorrysorrysorrysorry that this took me ages to get up. I've been really busy and it doesn't help that I'm a really slow typer. I also kinda changed my ideas around but the problem was that the new ideas didn't come 'til sometime this week (aka writers block). I always wondered how people don't know what to write for their own story but now i do. Anyway to the story...**

_Previously:_

_"Allison…Allison!" Chase yelled through streams of tears. House watched on feeling helpless and the little girl wrapped her arms around his leg. She was crying her head buried too scared to look. House looked back where Wilson once stood. Chase was unlucky though. He never saw her body. He never saw the blade of glass in her. It was left with his imagination, which is a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

_

Rain belted down onto the empty streets, yet he didn't feel each drop touch his skin. He didn't feel the bitter cold biting his skin. He didn't even hear the rain and the low sound of rumbling in the dark clouds, nor did he see the golden flash. If you were to look at this man you wouldn't tell which streams of water where his tear or if his cheeks were marked by the skies falling drops. Chase stood atop of the hospital, above the empty streets and even if people were below he wouldn't have noticed. He had just lost the woman he loved and their unborn child. He lost all hope since there is nothing left to hope for. Without hope the soul is lost. He could hope that in time that the pain would get weaker. There is a black hole in his heart that he felt that it would eat him up, if it hadn't already. He took a step towards the edge so his toes were slightly hanging over. In a few seconds he could join her, if he chose to that is. _I failed to keep my silent promise… we can't fly together while Earth and heaven are separated. My wings are torn and tattered, unable to carry my heavy heart. More then death divides us but still if I fell we would be closer. Hell has taken over the hospital, a place where people come to be saved. _He rocked forward on his toes slightly so that he had less control over his balance. Taking a large breath and closing his eyes he took a step backwards._ The war isn't over and I'll fight for you Allison, I'll fight for your peace, for your memory. I'm not completely broken... atleast not yet. _Chase spun around more determined to find 'Hell'. He almost jumped back in surprise but luckily didn't since the edge was still daringly close.

"So, I'm guessing Hell is my new nickname," the black figure said though it sounded muffled. Chase suddenly realized that he must have been muttering his thoughts out loud. Though this was his first encounter with the black killer he didn't look at him. The knife in his hand was more worrying at the present time. Chase watched as a drop of rain split in two at the touch of the blade. The silver was reflected off other drops before the splashed of the floor.

"Why kill me? You've already taken Allison's life. Do you want more blood spilled from your hands?" Chase said trying to sound brave but not succeeding through tears

"Well, you know to much and as for blood on my hands, don't you think if I cared about being a murderer that I wouldn't do it? OK, here are your options. One, you could jump over the edge where you shall only feel pain for a second or," he raised the knife, "you can try to be a hero and suffer. I promise it will be as painful as I possibly can make it." Before Chase had taken in what Hell had said he leapt towards the knife. He grabbed the blade and ended up slicing through the cast. They fought for over the weapon for at least three minutes before it was tossed over the edge. Then the fistfight began. Chase threw the black figure onto the ground struggling to keep Hell down. The person winced in pain closing their eyes as a punch impacted on it's cheek. The person opened their brown eyes and as Chase stared into them he whispered with a surprised tone, "You're not Hell." He sprinted towards the door, slammed it shut behind him and bolted it shut before setting out in search for House and Emily.

* * *

House sat in the closest room he could find staring at his hands. Emily had cried herself to sleep and he had put her in a bed nearby. He had no idea of how to calm her down but he actually liked having someone else with him. It was over but he couldn't accept it. There was still another killer out there and he couldn't accept that they would get away. He had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice that the door opened and someone had entered. 

"Greg? Why are you still here and why are you in my office?" He didn't answer and began fiddling with his thumbs.

"House!" This time he looked up to see Cuddy standing over him.

"I never left as for why I'm in your office…there isn't really a reason," House muttered. He shot up, now sitting straight, "where have you been?"

"Trying to calm down all of the patients and family and explain to them the situation. Which, I might add was quite difficult seeing as I didn't know myself. I talked to the police again and you want to know what those…those bastards told me," Cuddy paused for scarcely a second before continuing her rant, " They told me that they hadn't heard about any of it before. I called them a number of times since this turmoil began." She had been speaking so fast House took a while to absorb it all in. He looked dead into her brown eyes and began a speech of his own, "I believe that there is a fault with your story." Cuddy looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Don't look at me like I'm nuts! You see I've checked your phone records…as well as the hospitals," he cut her off leaving her mouth slightly open. She closed her mouth but opened it again to speak, "so I'm to assume that you found something?"

"Actually," he let this word hang, "I found nothing. The police were never contacted."

* * *

Chase sprinted down the empty corridor. He had heard the door being broken and knew that the black figure was after him. Running footsteps were slowly becoming within earshot. Chase turned into the closest room available; the female toilets. He sat down next to the door, panting and struggled to listen. The footsteps lost speed to a walk. Chase guessed that whoever was after him couldn't hear or see him anymore. An eerie sound then mixed with the footsteps and Chase put his ear to the wall trying to discover what the sound was. All he could tell was that it was getting closer. His breaths were heavy yet they fortunately were almost silent. The sound was very close now and sounded as though it would go right though him. It then traveled over his ear. It sounded as through a blade was engrave a continuous cut on the other side of the wall. A knife was struck through the bathroom door; the tip could be clearly seen on the other side. The door slowly opened and Chase dared not to breath. As he had predicted the person dressed in black entered. They glanced once over the room and exited. Chase couldn't believe his luck. How could the person not look behind the door? Now that the scare had passed he waited until he was sure that they had gone. He then felt suddenly odd. He hadn't been in a female bathroom since he was a kid. Although the only times he would go in was with his mother. Chase looked around and was just about to exit when an object in the corner caught his attention. Walking over he saw a body on the floor. Chase rolled over the man and checked his pulse. Although no physical damage could be seen he was dead. He looked at the face in front of him and something seemed familiar. He had brown, short hair, green eyes and looked to be in his early 30's. Checking the man for some ID Chase pulled out the man's wallet from his jeans. The first thing he saw was a photo that he assumed was his family. Three people were looked towards him, the man before him, a blond woman and a young girl with light brown hair. Her eyes replicated the man's and a wide cheeky grin was spread across her small face. Chase stared at the photo and his hand began to shake. 

"Emily!" Chase tore out of the bathroom and down the corridor now even more desperate to find House and the girl.

* * *

**a/n: this and the next chapter were going to be one but I felt really guilty about not posting up a chapter. Anyway tell me what you think. 10 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS (3 DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL(sort of anyway))WHOOO! Merry Christmas to everyone if I don't get up nother chapter before then (which is most likely)**


	14. The Blade and the Bullet

Disclaimer: Most FF stories I read have entertaining disclaimers yet you're stuck with boring ones from me… I only own people or places you don't recognise

Die Alone

Chapter 14- The Blade and the Bullet

_Previously:_

_Checking the man for some ID Chase pulled out the man's wallet from his jeans. The first thing he saw was a photo that he assumed was his family. Three people were looked towards him, the man before him, a blond woman and a young girl with light brown hair. Her eyes replicated the man's and a wide cheeky grin was spread across her small face. Chase stared at the photo and his hand began to shake._

"_Emily!" Chase tore out of the bathroom and down the corridor now even more desperate to find House and the girl.

* * *

_

"Don't look at me like I'm nuts! You see I've checked your phone records…as well as the hospitals," he cut her off leaving her mouth slightly open. She closed her mouth but opened it again to speak, "so I'm to assume that you found something?"

"Actually," he let this word hang, "I found nothing. The police were never contacted."

"How did you get the records then? Cause I can tell you now that it's an unreliable source." Cuddy sounded as though she was trying to convince herself as well as House. She walked back towards the doorway and placed down her bag that she had been carrying

"I have friends in high places," he answered smugly.

"You don't even have friends," Cuddy retorted. House's smirk was quickly wiped from his face. She then smiled triumphantly, "You were bluffing! You were trying to get me to tell you something, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was bluffing but only to see your reaction. I already had information." He stood so he would be taller; all the while he never broke eye contact with her brown eyes.

"And I'm supposed to know what your talking about," she scoffed.

"Yes, you are supposed to know except I'm not. Well I'm guessing that I'm not meant to notice your change in eye colour. I didn't stare at your bongos on all of those dates, instead your eyes. I know that your eyes are blue, not brown."

"Are you drunk… or sick because something is affecting your mental function? How 'bout I take you home, you've been through a lot." House began to search through his left pocket. He pulled out an old chocolate wrapper and his Vicodin pills before pulling out his wallet.

"Are you going to bet on my eye colour?" Cuddy questioned. He silently shook his head and started rummaging through a bulky amount of papers. He then removed a sheet from the pile. The photo in his hand reflected the person before him.

"You have blue eyes," House stated, handing over the picture, "Now cut with the crap." The surprise look on Cuddy's face disappeared rapidly. A smirk then spread. She whipped back her white coat and revealed a gun. Within seconds it was gripped in her hands, pointed at House. His expression remained blank.

"I think that you may have wanted for me to stick with _the crap_."

* * *

Chase slowed to a speed walk when he was confident that he was only hearing his heartbeat not footsteps following him. Nevertheless he would look over his shoulder quite often. He worked his way towards Cuddy's office, following a hunch to being the whereabouts of House. He stopped slightly before reaching his destination when he saw Emily sitting up in one of the many hospital beds. Chase entered and sat down next to her. She immediately flung her arms around him. The girl started crying softly out of her already puffy eyes. Unlike House, Chase hugged Emily back and rocked her slowly. Loud swears were heard from down the hall. Chase quickly acted, hiding Emily and himself behind the bed. They peeked over to see Wilson walk past wearing black from neck down and carrying a black mask. Emily whimpered and Chase placed a hand over her mouth. Although he had gone they remained in silence. _This won't be over until they finish their game. If they won't end it I will have to. I've been defending for far too long and now even though I don't have the ball, I'm going to attack. Wait…Darn House and his stupid sport metaphors! _Chase got up and stood on the bed and took down the clock. He got down to face Emily and handed it to the girl. "See this long hand here…when that reaches the number two get out and as far away from the hospital as you can. Find people tell them of what has happened. Until then stay behind this bed unless I come in to get you. Can you do that?" Emily nodded and he smiled very slightly, "you're being so brave." He hoped that she would be all right.

* * *

Chase left the child in search to House. He didn't have to look for long since his hunch was actually correct. What he hadn't expected to see Cuddy and Wilson's backs. He crouched down behind the wall so he could poke his head around. Wilson was holding a knife and Cuddy…a gun? Chase strained to hear but he was able. 

"How does it feel, House, to not be able to _read_ your own girlfriend?"

"The same as when I found out 'bout Wilson."

"Huh, is that so. That hurt House! Doesn't my betrayal hurt more than this pathetic bastard's?"

"And yet you cheated on me with 'this pathetic bastard'," he half yelled. House then spoke in a very girly voice not sounding at all like Cuddy, "But how did you know?" Speaking in his normal voice he replied to his own question. "Lucky guess or the fact that there is no way he would work for you if the sex wasn't good."

"I'm guessing that you aren't afraid of death," Cuddy said, readjusting her arms position.

"Nothing new…a gun and a blade. Been shot before and been under the knife. Although, in surgery it was quite a bit smaller than that one."

"He didn't aim correctly." House's eyes then, finally, spotted Chase. He then flicked his eyes towards the other side of the door. He repeated this motion and Chase noticed Cuddy's bag just within the room. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who saw his eyes twitch. Cuddy looked around and Chase ducked behind the wall.

"Not thinking of trying to escape are you House?" Wilson asked slyly slightly moving his knife so it glinted threateningly. House smiled grimly. Cuddy slowly turned back around to House.

"Any last words…requests?"

"Yeah, actually. Explain to me how you did all of the damage caused."

"You're stalling," Cuddy observed

"Could be or it could be just that I need to know how I was out-witted."

"Fine. Well first of all we needed a reason for Cameron to be here," She began.

"Apart from the fact that she works in this hospital," House interjected.

"To be a patient. Don't interrupt! So we came up with an illness that was plausible and believable, gave her fake symptoms like nosebleeds by slipping pills into her drink. Of course it happened to be that she was pregnant and the morning sickness didn't fit in and Chase didn't pick up on it. Then we needed to get her in to be checked up on. I was able to tinker with the car enough for an accident, small, but enough to get Cameron as a patient. Wilson copied the results of a sixty year old that actually has acute lymphoblastic leukemia." Cuddy paused as Wilson walked forward; a sheet of paper in hand. He placed in on her desk and stabbed the knife through the paper into the wood. House stepped forward and reconised the results after studing them for hours. He reconised it all exept for the name: Werch, Deborah. Cuddy continued, "Then you became curious of my false phone call with the police, as I knew you would. I told you the made-up story of the serial killer and what surprised me was you hardly asked questions." Chase began to act as he realised Cuddy was far enough into her speech to hopefully not get distracted. He slowly pushed on the door as he prayed for it not to creak. He nearly let out a sigh when it remained silent. Cuddy's voice became a lot clearer and Wilson's knife seemed sharper. He crawled along the ground towards the bag. As he reached for her black bag the door began to speed shut. Chase stuck his leg out and he winced as it banged his ankle.

"I messed with the security cameras while he smothered her with the pillow." Chase lifted the bag, finding it to be extremely heavy. He was luckily enough to escape the room without it jingling. He was greatly surprised to find a brick in her bag but soon continued his search through the bag.

"Bingo!" he whispered pulling out an object.

"Wilson was late as a cover up," House spoke from Cuddy's office.

"911, please state your emergency," said a female voice into his ear. It then became faded as a much louder voice of Cuddy shouted, "DON'T INTERUPT!" Although loud it couldn't compare to the gunshot that followed, the glass window shattering that once stood behind House.

"Can you put me through to the police? Thanks."

* * *

AN: OK, I have now split one chapter into three (this was no. 2). Sorry that I took ages to get it up but now it is so enjoy. Please review even though I think this chapter sucks. Thanx 


	15. Never Alone

Die Alone

Chapter 15- Never Alone

_Previously:_ _"911, please state your emergency," said a female voice into his ear. It then became faded as a much louder voice of Cuddy shouted, "DON'T INTERUPT!" Although loud it couldn't compare to the gunshot that followed, the glass window shattering that once stood behind House._

_"Can you put me through to the police? Thanks."_

* * *

A long creak entered the silent room and Chase's eyes flew open. Heavy footsteps attempted to creep up to his bed. Soft giggles escaped into the air and were slowly coming towards him. The sound of footsteps came to a stop as the other side of his queen-sized bed was slightly pushed lower. Chase felt a presence stand above him and he heard a couple of giggles. Suddenly it wasn't so silent or still.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" a young voice yelled continually. The bed rocked as the voice owner jumped up and down beside him. He rolled over and faked a yawn as he played along. He was surprised as a pillow slapped him in the face.

"I'm awake," Chase said tearing back the covers and chased after the small girl who squealed in excitement. He chased her down the stairs, catching the girl in her Minnie Mouse PJ's at the bottom. Chase picked her up and spun her around and she laughed while squealing a couple of times. Putting her down he tickled her before walking into the kitchen.

"Since it is your first day at a new school this morning you can have whatever you want for breakfast." Months had passed since Chase and Emily's last encounter with Cuddy and Wilson. Though Wilson worked for Cuddy it seamed as though he was the one with the better idea of what to do when they were caught. He remained silent where as Cuddy seemed as though she wanted the world to know. She explained the whole story to anyone who asked including at the court. People thought that she told everyone cause it got her attention but no one is certain.

"…Wilson was late as a cover up. Then House went and wrote up ideas on his white board, which I found to be hilarious since that is how he solves his medical cases. It was really obvious why she couldn't breath and yet he needed his theories. House later asked Wilson to tell Foreman to do the DNA test yet Wilson never passed on the message. We faked the results that he didn't even ask to see! Seriously, House couldn't have been more oblivious! If he hadn't worked out that the batteries were taken out of the clock I wouldn't have been surprised that Chase would have thought that he were the one hurting Cameron. You see we changed the time on the clock in Cameron's room to give them a heads up on when something would happen. Well then as you know we kidnapped her in some sense. Then what was next… ah, yes? We cut the power. No, no wait. Before that Chase punched House. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to laugh at that. Then we cut the power. Therefore they fortunately, for my entertainment, searched Cameron's hospital room. Ah I love that clock, without it they wouldn't have been so anxious before we handed them her hand. Got a brilliant reaction when they did see it. What next…oh we gave them a CD. Ironically they couldn't watch it without the electricity. So we gave them a laptop. Well I gave them a laptop since Wilson here was stupid enough to get caught. And aww they saw that Cameron was alive. Asleep, well actually drugged but alive no less. Foreman was also drugged while I used him in my video. He even figured out that it was I, and then I shot him. Everyone left leaving no witnesses. Who wants to ruin an impressive story with mixed opinions? So anyway they found my hidden room therefore finding Cameron, also allowing me to free this idiot. He broke one of the windows and grabbed the sharpest edged piece and with it I killed her."

"I finished," Emily's soft voice said pulling Chase out of his memory.

"Okay. Put your dishes in the sink and go brush your teeth. I'll make you your lunch."

That wasn't the last time Chase was at court. With both of Emily's parents dead she had no one to care for her. The only living relative was her grandpa who wasn't capable of looking after his granddaughter. Weeks passed until eventually he was able to adopt he. They have been visiting him fortnightly. These days she was the only person who could make him smile and even that was with the help of a physiatrist. Chase paced Emily's lunchbox and went to help the young girl dress. Within 20 minutes they were ready to leave and Chase searched for the camera. "Smile for the camera." And before long they left, heading towards their new routine.

* * *

First days of anything are usually confusing taking in so much information. At the Primary School Chase had hardly any idea what the lady at the front desk was saying but luckily all the information was also handed to him on paper. After filling out countless forms the woman lead them to one of the classrooms. Children were yelling and running up and down the corridor. Emily held onto Chase's hand as if she could never let it go. He spoke briefly to the teacher and he slowly felt Emily's hand relax.

"I've got to go now, I'll be back to pick you up." He kissed her forehead and left the room. Though she didn't see him, Chase watched from the window. He smiled as she began to talk to two of the girls in her class.

"First day?" The voice startled him and he swiftly turned around.

"Yeah."

"I've had three first days here and I know that you won't stop worrying for the day but it's great to see them come back with smiles on their faces. I'm Helen Cabbier," said the woman holding out a hand. She was short, rounded and her face was caring underneath her smile.

"Robert Chase," he replied shaking the hand.

"Come on, there is a parent club get together in the staff room. You can grab a coffee if you want?"

"Thanks but I got to get to work." The hospital re-opened a while ago and today was the first time he would go back to where his nightmare occurred. He no longer worked under House since the hours would no longer work with his new life. House had hired three new employees; Kutner, Taub and Thirteen. The one problem is that there are hardly any patients. The story was all over the news and through out papers and the public is now too scared, believing that they could get hurt. Therefore the day past slowly and like Helen had said he spent the day worried about Em. But she was also right about her smiling. She had come home and had made friends with the two girls, Hailey and Monique. Days were looking up for them but nights were very different. They had nothing to distract them. Screams would fill the house and Chase would rush to Emily's room. He would hold her as she sobbed and he rocked her back and forth until she fell back to sleep. There were only a few things that kept Chase going. Such as how he would hopefully never see Cuddy again and that she was stuck in jail. That House had been there and they did everything they could and probably more than the police. And finally that she wasn't by herself, that she had people who cared about her. Well she may have been alone when dying but not during her life. It was shown at her funeral when the whole church was full. Cuddy would be alone and not even House was alone. She silently pushed people away from her and grew angry with those that had people care. She wanted attention and House couldn't provide it leaving only herself. She lived alone and can't change.

Live alone die alone.

* * *

Final a/n: Finished!! Yay!! Sorry for it taking forever. And thank you for reading and sticking with it if you reach this note. Thanks for all reviews. I was ecstatic with having only one review and now nearly 80!! Thank you so much.

Later

Raindrops 93 xoxo


End file.
